You Forgot About Us
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: It wasn't just the lives of the Looney Tunes that rested on this game R
1. 1st Dunk

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Looney Tunes, Tiny Toon Adventures or anything else Warner Brother related to this fic just the words below_

**/\/\**

The blue furred bunny stared up at the entrance to the gym where the Looney Tunes were supposedly training for the big game coming up in a few days time. Supposedly because the sounds coming from inside the gym resembled something akin to a war going on inside instead of the familiar drumming of basketballs thumping off the floor and running feet.

"Oh yeah, we're doomed" Said his companion a pink furred female bunny.

"If it weren't for Bugs' quick thinking, we would already be rehearsing our lines for our first show at our new home for the rest of our lives" The blue bunny countered as he turned to look at her.

The pink bunny smiled at her companion's words. She had known him long enough to know that, despite turning away from comedy and towards sports such as basketball and football, he would still jump to his idol's defence whenever someone tried to disrespect him.

"Yet he picked a sport that none of them knew diddlysquat about" She pointed out.

"They were smaller than _us_during our time on screen when they first arrived, and we were barely a foot tall back then" The blue bunny replied before picking up the duffle bag at his feet. "Well, wish me luck"

The pink bunny grabbed him by the neck of his red tank top and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"You did say 'kiss me love', right?" She asked once she released him.

The blue bunny shook his head as he pulled out of the pink bunny's grasp and walked towards the double doors to the gym. The pink bunny watched him go in before turning round and heading off towards the cafe she was meeting her friends at to discuss cheerleader routines for the match only to stop when she saw a tan girl bunny walking towards her with a basketball under one arm.

"You" She growled as if she had just seen who had ruined her favourite top.

"Please tell me we're not going to go through this again" The tan bunny groaned apparently tired of the conversation to come.

"Only once you stop stalking _my_ boyfriend" The pink bunny replied standing her full height so that she was only just smaller than her supposed nemesis.

"For the last time Babs" The tan bunny sighed exasperatedly. "The only reason I play one-on-one with _your_ boyfriend is because he's the only one that can keep up with me"

"And you're here because?" Babs asked still glaring at the tan bunny as she crossed her arms.

"I heard his idol managed to snag Michael Jordan who is _my_ idol and I want to see if they'll let me play" The tan bunny answered before side-stepping past Babs and continued walking towards the gym.

Babs Bunny growled at the retreating bunny's back as she tried to choose between meeting her friends or going back to the gym to keep an eye on her boyfriend and see if he remained loyal to her. Snorting quietly, she chose to stick with her original idea and headed off towards the cafe.

**-*#*-**

"It's a crying shame when your idol is seen making a fool of himself"

Bugs Bunny stopped trying his attempt to dribble the basketball past Elmer and turned to face the entrance doors of the gym with Michael and the rest of the Toons mimicking his action. Walking towards them after tossing his duffel bag in the corner was a blue furred bunny in shorts and a red tank top he had not seen since the buck's graduation day.

"You've got some noive showing up, bub" Bugs growled as the buck stopped walking several paces from him. "You graduated from dah school of higher learning for lower comedy wid honours only tah give it up fer a career in sports, an expect me tah welcome yah wid open arms for comin at our darkest moment?"

"Figured I could repay your tutelage by lending a hand" The blue bunny replied unfazed by his idol's speech. "And I prefer handshakes over hugs, Bugs"

Bugs stared at the blue bunny with a hard glare for several seconds before finally allowing the grin he had been holding back to show as he clasped the bunny's hand.

"Good tah see yah again, Buster" He grinned letting go of the bunny's hand.

"Buster?" Michael repeated in disbelief. "As in _the _Buster Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures?"

"You know any other rabbits called Buster, buster?" Buster replied.

"But...you're..." The last time Michael had seen the blue rabbit on the TV, he was almost half the size he was now.

"Voice broke and growth spurt. Why else did you think my voice changed near the end of 'Slumberhouse of Horrors'?" Buster explained.

Michael shook his head before asking a more serious question. "You any good at basketball?"

Buster simply replied by taking the basketball from Bugs and chucking it at the hoop on the far wall. The ball sunk straight through the hoop for an easy three pointer.

"That answers your question?" He asked the basketball pro who was impressed that someone a third his size could score from there.

"Yeah, you're definitely in" He conceded as the rest of the toons nodded in agreement.

"Um, can I play as well?" A female voice asked from the direction of the gym doors causing heads to turn in that direction to see a tan girl bunny walk slightly nervously towards them.

'_Why am I not surprised to see _her_ here?'_ Buster asked himself mentally before being bowled over by a gray blur as Bugs literally rushed up to meet the tan furred blond haired bombshell.

"Hi, my name is Lola Bunny" The girl said holding her hand out for Bugs who shook it delicately.

"Lola" Bugs repeated the name sounding heavenly in his head.

"Yes" Lola giggled finding it amusing that one of the world's most popular cartoon characters was apparently smitten with here.

"Hello, my name is _Buuugs_!" Bugs introduced himself inhaling to make himself look more impressive only to make a fool of himself by belching out his name. Quickly turning away as he cleared his throat, Bugs turned to face Lola again and tried a different tact. "You wanna play a little one-on-one, doll?"

Buster winced when he heard Bugs call her that. This was not going to end well for the gray bunny.

"_Doll_?" Lola repeated her face a mask of unparalleled fury that contrasted with the infatuated gaze Bugs was sporting as he nodded. "On the court, _Buuugs_"

"She's hot" Tweety noted.

"And Bugs is about to find out how hot" Buster added.

He was not wrong as within seconds Lola had literally run rings around Bugs until he tied himself up in knots before slam dunking an easy two pointer.

"The girl's got some skills" Michael noted.

Buster nodded in agreement having played against the girl many times whenever he was practicing at the gym he usually went to. Everyone watched as Lola walked back up to Bugs who was still tied up and looking smitten at her.

"Don't ever call me doll" She whispered to him after pulling him closer to her.

"Check" Bugs obeyed burning the note into his memory as his body sprang loose of its knot and clanged to the floor stiff as a board.

"Smooth moves, _Casa-blunder_" Buster congratulated his idol as Lola walked off.

"Very smooth" Michael agreed.

"She's obviously nuts about me" Bugs sighed clearly oblivious to the sarcasm in their words.

Buster shook his head in embarrassment over the way his mentor was acting before ricocheting the basketball off Bugs' head and into Michael's hands.

"Let's run some drills" He suggested having seen how bad most of his teammates were at the sport he loved before collapsed in a heap due to his golf shoes nailing his feet to the floor. "Can anyone lend me a pair of sneakers?"

"I've got some spare gear in my bag you can borrow" Buster offered jerking his thumb at his duffel bag in the corner. "Don't worry if any of it looks small, it'll stretch to fit when you put it on"

As Michael headed off to the changing room after grabbing the duffel bag, the rest of the toons decided to keep themselves occupied by doing a fitness video workout Porky had brought along with them. As they tried to follow the instructor's movements, Buster and Bugs decided to just watch them make a fool of themselves from the bleachers.

"I don't know what's more amazing" Buster muttered just loud enough for Bugs to hear. "You falling for a girl or you being embarrassed by a girl"

"So sue me, it's been a while since a goil's actually caught my attention" Bugs grumbled before sighing in defeat. "Dat really was a disgrace to dah name Bugs Bunny, wasn't it?"

"Eh, first time for everything" Buster shrugged before deciding to give the elder rabbit some helpful advice. "If you are going to try and woo her more effectively, use dem bunny brains or yers an jus be yerself"

Bugs stared at the young bunny walking away towards the rest of the toons in amazement. To him it felt like it was just yesterday when he first met the blue buck who was eager to impress his hero. Now that young buck had grown up and had a good head on his shoulders.

"Be moiself" He mumbled the gears twirling in his head as an idea came to mind. One that he would have to find out if it would work later on before suggesting it to the rest of the team.

"Hey Bugs!" Michael called out to him. "Come on, time to hustle!"

The gray bunny sprung to his feet and jogged over to where Michael was starting to teach the toons the basics of basketball. If he was to pull this plan off, he would need to at least get the basics down to pat.

**\/\/**

_Review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out folks!_


	2. 2nd Dunk

_Disclaimers on chapter 1_

**/\/\**

He was in agony. Pain struck him from every joint and muscle in his body even his ears and cottontail. Bugs was certain that he had just been dunked in a vat of _dip_ before being taken out and rinsed thoroughly and left in the after effects of his trip through the nine gates of hell. And all he'd been doing was stretches, laps around the gym and learning how to properly pass and dribble a basketball for the last hour, although he was one of the few who was still able to stand and perform the latter.

"Now I know why Danny Glover has dat 'I'm too old for dis' loin of his" He groaned as he eased down onto the first row of the bleachers. "An I taught it was _just_ a loin"

"Having second thoughts about challenging the aliens to a game of basketball?" A feminine voice asked him signalling Lola's approach.

Bug's took a deep calming breath as he let Buster's words echo around the inside of his head before looking towards the approaching sable rabbit with an easy grin on his face.

"Yer dah last poisen I expected tah hear dat from" He chuckled accepting the water bottle she offered him.

"Oh really, how'd you figure that out?" Lola asked as she sat down beside him intrigued that he was not trying to show off again.

"Well let's pretend dat Coyote did create a toime machine, dat didn't send him to da moon foist" He added quietly in case the toon in question was listening. "An we made oursel's pick sumtin udder dan basketball. Dat would mean dat dey wouldn't toin into big, humour challenged, gullible numbskulls meaning we wouldna have tah swipe Michael from treedee woild an you wouldna've gotten dah chance tah meet yer hero an idol, Drill Sergeant Jordan"

Lola looked at Bugs in both shock and amazement. "How did you know that?"

"Well fer one yer always dah first tah start whatevah exercise he suggests we do next, yah hung ontah every woid he said when he was teaching us how tah pass 'n dribble as if hoping tah pick up some pointers intah how tah improve yer game an yah kept sneaking glances at him in hopes dat he's watchin yah" Bugs explained. "Feel free tah close yer mouth an stop me anytoime I'm wrong"

It was easy to see why Lola was surprised. Who would not be when a famous toon makes a complete fool out of himself in front of you during their first meeting then suddenly transforms back into their, supposedly, usual self? She could not help but feel drawn towards the jack rabbit beside her, but that did not mean he was going to woo her without a fight.

"So you spent all that time looking at me instead of listening to Michael?" Lola asked expecting the jack rabbit to blush and look away in embarrassment only to be again surprised by his comeback.

"Ears are fer listenin, eyes are fer lookin" He replied before looking for a subject in safer waters before he found himself in a situation that had him discovering if Lola could throw a punch as good as her basketball skills and looks. "How did you meet dat backstabbing blue buck of a former student of moin?"

It took a moment for Lola to shake herself out of her shock at being countered so easily and another moment to think about who he was talking about before she realised he meant Buster who was currently dragging an extremely tired and seemingly deflated Daffy to the bench to rest.

"I met him at the gym I go to, practicing on his own on the court" She explained. "I asked if he wanted some competition; he said he wouldn't mind; half an hour later, we're rivals and almost friends"

"_Almost_?" Bugs repeated in confusion before the obvious reason slapped him in the face. "Babs"

Lola just nodded seemingly unsurprised that Bugs had managed to guess right. She had been chatting animatedly to Buster as the two of them left the gym together. And right into Babs who was obviously waiting for Buster. At first the pink rabbit seemed not to mind, until it was just the two females. Despite being younger and smaller than her, Babs glared at Lola for a full minute before telling her to leave Buster alone.

Bugs felt sorry for the sable, and partly responsible. When he had first met the two in nineteen-eighty-nine, Babs and Buster Bunny (no relation) were complete opposites before he partnered them up. Babs was practically a loose cannon, always doing stuff to make people laugh regardless of whom was hurt or humiliated whereas Buster was shy and just kept to himself.

Taking a big gamble, Bugs partnered the two of them together and told them that they had to come up with an act together or be expelled. The results introduced the duo that made Tiny Toon Adventures popular to kids all over the world. He was downright upset and disappointed when he heard that Buster had decided to forgo comedy and try his hands at sports but did not voice it at him knowing that everyone had their own dreams.

"You don't need to apologise" Lola told him after he explained how he got those two together. "I only knew Michael Jordan was helping us because I overheard him telling Babs about how you tricked the aliens into playing a game and had managed to _rope_ Michael into helping out"

"An here I was, tinkin you weren't a snoop" Bugs joked getting a laugh out of her.

"Oh, I'm more than just a basketball player" Lola stated in what she hoped was an intriguing way. She was definitely starting to like _this_ Bugs Bunny.

'_An a very cute one at dat'_ Bugs mentally thought as he soaked in the girl's divine figure without looking too obvious about it.

"Hey Bugs" Buster called out to the jack rabbit as he approached them and pretended that he did not see _both_ of them jump slightly. "I know it's still early in the afternoon but..."

He gestured for his idol to look about the court where all the fellow toons were collapsed on the floor with barely any energy left, even Coyote and Road Runner who were constantly playing cat and mouse with one another. It was obvious that practice was over for the day.

"Okay you maroons!" Bugs called out to them as he stood up, ignoring the painful creek his joints made in the process. "We'll stop here for tahday an meet back here at ten sharpish tahmarrow"

The other Looneys all sighed in relief before literally crawling out the gym and to their respective homes. Michael meanwhile walked over to where the three rabbits were standing and caught the water bottle Bugs chucked his way.

"Hope you have a few ideas on how to keep up with them aliens come game night" He said after taking a generous swig from the bottle. "'Cause I seriously doubt our chances just now"

"Hey, Bugs' always one step ahead of his enemies no matter where they're from" Buster defended sounding proud to have known and been taught by the rabbit.

"He's right" Bugs conceded. "Why, I even taught up a plan dat moight be very effective come game noight tanks to some wise woids given to me an hour ago from dis blue buck here who's acting as if he jist went all noight widout wettin his diaper"

Lola had to cover her mouth with her hand to prevent from laughing out loud at both Bugs' words and Buster's smug expression literally deflate and even then a faint snort could be heard. Michael could not help but chuckle at the buck's embarrassment himself before prompting the gray jack rabbit to continue.

"What's say we continue dis somewhere more private" Bugs suggested stretching his arm off screen then pulling away the background of the gym to show an impressive two story mansion that was located on the edge of Acme Central.

"How did you do that?" A perplexed Michael asked of Bugs looking around the green grounds that had previously been a basketball court whilst Lola and Buster stared at the mansion in awe.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww"

Awe. _A. W. E._

"Oooooooooooohhhhh"

That's better.

"Dis is Looney Tune Woild, Mike, anytin can happen" Bugs emphasised this by grabbing Michael's arm and stretching it far beyond normal extension a real human could.

Michael stared at his elongated arm, not feeling any pain at all. He could still wriggle his fingers and even waved at himself before Bugs let go and it whiplashed back to its normal length. Taking a step back from the recoil, Michael continued to stare at his arm as if trying to figure out if he was dreaming whilst the three rabbits marched off in the direction of the mansion.

Buster and Lola continued to look round in amazement as they followed Bugs and Michael through the gray jack rabbit's home. Despite knowing Bugs since he was thirteen, and even thought of him as a father of sorts let alone idol, Buster had never set foot in Bugs' home and was feeling slightly unnerved by it whereas Lola and Michael were curious as to how someone could live in a big house all by themselves.

Opening a pair of big double doors, Lola and Buster's mouths hung open when they saw the gym. The room was a full sized basketball court that also had goal posts painted at each end in case of a game of soccer and an observation deck for spectators.

"Wow" Michael uttered deeply impressed.

"I know" Bugs nodded in agreement as he stepped between Lola and Buster and closed their mouths with a single flick to each. "Never used since built and yet not a single speck of dust"

"So what's this plan of yours?" Michael asked as he walked to the centre of the court.

"Well, as I said earlier, Buster gave me some woids of wisdom" Bugs began as he picked up a basketball from the nearby ball stand and begun bouncing it off the floor to his other hand as he walked to where Michael was standing. "Told me to just be moiself"

Bugs bounced the ball faster off the ground until it looked like he was bouncing three at once. "An when I'm moiself" He suddenly went from bouncing apparently one basketball to juggling _three _basketballs. "I can be very, hehe, creative"

"Harlem Globetrotters, Looney Tune style" Michael grinned as he caught on to what Bugs was implying. He had played against the team a few times and each time he could not help but wonder if they were playing for keeps or just for the fun of it.

"Exactly" Bugs said as he tossed a basketball to each of them. "But, I was hoping for a quick game between dah four of us tah see how it would woik before mentioning it tah deh odders"

"Dibs partnering with Bugs" Buster put in before anyone else could speak.

"You sure about that?" Lola asked a mischievous glint in her eye. "You'll probably be doing all the work judging by how bad he performed in his last game"

Bugs' whiskers twitched irritably at the girl's comment.

"Watch it, Missy. Dem's foightin woids" He said pretending to be insulted as he stepped up to Lola who stood her ground.

"Yeah, them's fighting words" Lola repeated taking a single step closer and was rewarded with the sight of Bugs starting to lose his collectiveness, even if it was miniscule. "Think you can prove me wrong, _Buuugs_?"

Bugs' whiskers twitched again. He was having a hard time trying to forget the moment when he practically made a fool of himself without being reminded by the object of his affections herself.

"On dah court" He said as he snatched the ball out of Lola's hands and about faced. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "_Do~c_"

"I predict a turnabout" Buster whispered to Michael before jogging over to Bugs' side of the court. He had thought for a moment that Bugs was going to call Lola doll again and almost sighed in relief when he said doc instead.

Lola could just feel that this game was going to more interesting than her last game against the famous jack rabbit. Whilst she did feel slightly bad for making a fool of him, _nobody_ called her doll and got away with it. She was amazed that, despite being made a fool of in front of his friends, he did not seem at all fazed about being beaten all though he was genuinely surprised when she ran rings round him.

The moment the game started, Lola made sure she stayed close to Buster knowing that Bugs would have to pass to him sooner or later. When Bugs did pass it Buster's way, Lola moved to swipe it out of the air only to clutch air as the ball seemed to return to Bugs hands like a yo-yo. She was so surprised by it that she allowed her momentum to flip her head over cottontail whilst Bugs threw the ball at his opponents hoop making it bounce off the backboard into Air-Buster's hands for a two point dunk.

"Who was yah talkin bout doin all dah woik again?" Bugs teasingly asked of Lola as he offered his hand to her. She clasped it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Of course you realise, this means war" She said softly ignoring her floppy ears that were covering her face as she pretended to glare at him.

"Den war it shall be" Bugs accepted before delicately moving the sable rabbit's ears out of her face. "But foist, let's finish dis game, shall we?"

Lola was unable to stop herself from chuckling at Bugs' question and playfully pushed him out the way as she made her way down to her end of the court. She definitely liked this Bugs and could not help but hope that he was always like this.

**\/\/**

_Review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out folks!_


	3. 3rd Dunk

_Disclaimers on chapter 1_

**/\/\**

"Babs, like, easy with the negatory vibes. I am seriously starting to get a headache here" Shirley said to her friend as the girl in question continued to grumble about Lola trying to steal Buster away from him.

"Sorry Shirley" Babs apologised indeed looking apologetic before having a face like thunder once again. "But I just can't help but think about what that, that, that _woman_ is doing to my man right now!"

Shirley shook her head and shared a look with Fifi both of them having listened to the pink rabbit vent about this Lola Bunny invading Babs' territory for months now. The three of them had agreed to meet up at the cafe they usually gathered at on Sunday mornings in order to discuss which cheerleader routines they could use to boost the moral for the home team only to instead listen to Babs begin an hour long rant that was really starting to become tiresome.

"Babs, you have been togethair with Bustair for seven years now" Fifi pointed out. "And in all that time, he has nevair fallen for someone else"

"That's cuz all those other bimbozo's _weren't_ rabbits!" Babs countered.

It was true what Fifi said and Babs was grateful to whoever made the two of them first team up. Despite knowing that, Babs still had a tendency to overreact to simple things especially where her boyfriend was concerned.

"_Zut alors_!" Fifi suddenly gasped as she pointed down the road.

The others looked where she was pointing to see Pepe le Pew slowly stager down the road looking as if he had just been put through the wringer.

"Looks like Penelope must've outdone herself escaping this time" Babs commented as Fifi ran towards the exhausted skunk and guided him towards the extra chair at their table.

"Like, what happened to you?" Shirley asked curiously.

"Basketball is, how you say, harder zan it looks" Pepe explained wearily. "Even Monsieur Bugs was ready to throw in le towel"

The three girls looked at one another. Although they knew that the original Looney Tunes were far older than them, they hardly seemed to run out of puff when push came to shove. Then again, they were currently practicing something that was not in their contract and were, for the first time in cartoon history, feeling their somewhat immortal age.

"So have you all like given up for the day?" Shirley asked.

"Bugs allowed us to leave and heal our weary bodies" Pepe answered. "Although he, his former prodigy, Monsieur Jordan and le Mademoiselle remained zer for some reason"

"It looks like we will have to postpone our talk for anothair time, girls" Fifi said as she helped Pepe up. "I am going to help Pepe home and make sure he gets some, how you say, LC" She turned to the screen. "It's usually _T_LC, but we skunks are anything but tender"

"She, like, always did want to experience a student-teacher relationship" Shirley mused as she watched the two skunks walk away. "Or some junk"

Babs however did not hear her. From what Pepe had told her, Lola remained behind. It was quite likely that Bugs, Buster and Michael were probably discussing where Michael would bide until after game night. Once done they would head home; as in, Bugs and Michael go one way whilst Buster and Lola went another.

"Why that buck-stealer!" She muttered through clenched teeth before stomping of in the opposite direction of hers and Buster's apartment. "If she thinks she can get away with this, she's got another thing coming!"

_**-*#*-**_

When she was younger, Lola's dream was to one day play one on one with Michael Jordan. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that she would not only be teaming up with Michael Jordan but playing against Bugs and Buster Bunny (No relation) who practically made the Harlem Globetrotters look like amateurs.

Their reputations as the best toons of their respective generations gave them no credit as each and every time they scored the manner of how they did it surpassed the one before. Half the time both her and Michael were having trouble keeping focused instead of cracking up as their opponents put the ball into basketball.

She was also finding herself becoming much more drawn to Bugs than she first thought. After their first meeting, she had thought that the jack rabbit was some self-centred jerk who thought that he could get whatever he wanted despite his somewhat glowing reputation Buster had given him. She was therefore surprised when he seemed to do a complete 180 and become a more mellowed out version of what the blue buck had told her about him.

Speaking of Buster, Lola had no clue what the rabbit wanted to do with his future. When she asked why he had given up what could have been a promising career in comedies for a career in sports, Buster had told her that he had had enough of making people laugh. But if that was the case then why did he look Bugs' way whenever he did something Looney Tune worthy?

"Dat's it!" Bugs suddenly gasped before collapsing on the spot. "I'm trowin in dah towel!"

"You look like you can't throw a spit wad let alone a towel" Michael joked as he helped the exhausted jack rabbit up by his ears and set him on shaking legs.

"Guess that's our cue to go home" Buster commented sounding disappointed. He had been enjoying getting back to his Looney roots.

"Will we see you again _before_ the game?" Lola asked Bugs teasingly earning a half-hearted glare from the jack rabbit.

After a few more minutes of light banter between the four of them, and a quick question of where Michael would be staying in which Bugs offered one of his many spare bedrooms as well as the others although they politely declined, Buster and Lola departed the mansion and went their separate ways towards their respective homes.

When Buster opened the door to his apartment, he was immediately set upon by a pink furred devil known more commonly as his girlfriend.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here, blue ears!" She snarled at him. "Just where exactly have you been the last hour? I saw Pepe crawl home and he said you were finished for the day so don't think saying you were at the gym will work!"

All the while Babs was speaking she was prodding Buster in the chest making him back up into the wall of the room.

"Babsy, don't get your ears in a tangle. Bugs invited me, Michael and Lola over to his place so that we could help him with some cool strategy to help us win the game" Buster explained trying to keep his cool which was hard round Babs whenever the pink doe was in an angry or playful mood. "And on the subject of Lola, Bugs not only has a crush on her, but he's even managing to woo her thanks to _my_ advice"

"Woo shmoo. If she wanted him, she would have taken up acting instead of sports!" Babs snorted. "Now confess! You were alone with Lola for the past hour, weren't you?"

"It's times like this I wonder why I'm still with her" Buster mumbled to the screen before facing the enraged doe and handed her a piece of paper. "If you just call Bugs' place and ask him yourself, you'll find out the truth"

"Fine, I will!" Babs said before marching over to the phone and dialling the number. "Hey Mac, are you _really _Bugs Bunny?"

Buster slapped a hand over his face at his girlfriend's choice of words. She was really sweet most of the time if a little lacking in the self-restraint department. Yet for the life in him he just could not see why she hated Lola so much. Sure the tan sable was good looking but she was at least ten years older than him, too old in his books; not that he would tell her that.

The next second, a hand appeared out of the receiver and grabbed Babs by the ears and pulled her down the phone line. Over at Bugs' place, the jack rabbit in question was looking like he was trying to fish out something he had dropped down the phone speaker. He appeared to have found it as he suddenly pulled his arm out along with Babs' head.

"Do yah _really_ want me tah blab tah Buster about yer _unspeak-a-babble records_, _Barbara Anne_?" He asked her using her full name to emphasize the weight of his question.

"No sir" Babs replied weakly. Even though she hated people calling her her full name, there was no way she could reprimand someone who had access to her _personal_ records.

"Taught not" Bugs said sounding satisfied as he let go of Babs' ears causing her to shoot back along the phone line and out of her phone into Buster's waiting arms.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked expecting an apology.

"Oops" Was all the pink doe could say as she stayed in her blue bucks arms.

"What do you mean, 'oops'?"

"Oh, nothing" Babs replied unconvincingly as she quickly wrapped her arms round Buster's neck. "So, are you going to tell me about this cool strategy your hero came up with, or do I have to pry it out of you?"

_**-*#*-**_

"Of all dah noive of dat goil" Bugs muttered as he put down the phone. "Wondah why she called anywoiys?"

Grumbling as he made his way towards his room, Bugs paused mid step when he heard the doorbell ring. Completely expecting it to be Daffy having been kicked out of his own dwellings by Melissa again, the jack rabbit was completely surprised to see Lola standing in the doorway looking nervous and embarrassed for some reason.

"Um...Is that offer of yours still standing?" She asked almost too quietly for even him to hear.

Bugs was about to ask why when the last piece of the proverbial jigsaw clicked into place. Buster had probably given Babs his number which she called to prove that he was not with Lola. Whilst both Buster and Lola were at his place, Babs must have gone over to Lola's and it did not take a genius to figure out what happened next.

"She didn't, did she?" He asked part hoping the sable in front of him just wanted an excuse to be closer to him. Hey, a guy can dream, right?

"She did" Lola answered nodded knowing which _she_ Bugs was talking about.

"Well I suppose I could put up wid you fer dah noight, but I gets dah left soide of dah bed" He joked as he allowed her to enter barely restraining himself from whooping when she laughed at his little joke.

"Sorry for imposing on you" She said as the two of them walked down the corridor.

"Eh, dese rooms rarely gets patrons" Bugs shrugged nonchalantly. "Just out of curio-osity, why my place instead of one of yer friends"

The little cheerfulness she had being around Bugs disappeared at his question. "I...don't have any friends. All the girls my age wanted to become models or something that will get _Bugs Bunny's_ attention"

Bugs seriously felt like bringing out his toon mallet and wallop himself over the head with it before speeding over to Fudd's and allowing him to actually shoot him for once for asking such a moronic question. Instead he placed a comforting arm round Lola's shoulders only to nearly freeze up when she leaned into his embrace.

"Well, look whose dah last laugh now, eh?" He joked weakly as he tried to keep his heart rate at normal speeds.

"I think they'll hate me more for the fact that I embarrassed you in front of your friends" She threw back although she was smiling herself.

The two rabbits lapsed into a pleasant silence between them until they reached one of the many doors that littered the long hallway.

"Well, here's yer room, wid its own poisonal bathroom so dat yah don't get lost in dah morning" Bugs said although he made no move to pull his arm away from the girl.

"How considerate of you" Lola teased before turning into Bugs and wrapping her arms round him. "Thanks Bugs, this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me"

Bugs just remained quiet as he tenderly put his other arm around Lola. He was certain that she could feel his heart beat let alone hear it. When they finally pulled away from each other, Lola made to enter her room for the night when she felt Bugs lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Try not tah be mad at Babs, she tinks Buster's dah only one who can put up wid her antics" He said softly. "An I'm hopin dat you'll tink of at least me an Buster as yer friends"

Lola could not help but smile at the jack rabbit's last sentence.

"I do think of you as a friend, Bugs. For now" She added before quickly kissing Bugs on the cheek before zipping into the room and closing the door before Bugs realised what she meant.

She need not have bothered. The moment her lips connected with his cheek, the jack rabbit's brain seemed to shut down and was only able to make it passed the door to his room before collapsing to the floor in pieces.

_**\/\/**_

_Review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out folks!_


	4. 4th Dunk

_Disclaimers on chapter 1_

**/\/\**

It was with great difficulty and reluctance that Lola roused herself from her sleep when the alarm clock went off at eight the following morning. Sitting up and stretching before collapsing back onto her comfy bed as she looked over the events of last night.

She had barely opened the front door to her apartment before stopping in her tracks when she saw what lay inside. Each and every room had practically been flipped upside-down so that there was nothing in its original place. It was as if a bomb had gone off and it did not take two guesses as to who the culprit was; even without seeing the words 'leave my boyfriend alone!' scribbled on the wall with a marker pen.

Seeing that she had nowhere else to stay, Lola quickly managed to salvage some spare clothes from the mess in her bedroom before heading back to a certain jack rabbit's lodgings hoping that his offer of a spare room for the night was still available to her.

Lola was unable to hold in the giggle as she remembered how sweet Bugs was as he tried to cheer her up when he found out what had happened. When he put his arm round her in a friendly gesture, Lola actually found herself trying to refrain from putting her own arm round Bugs. She eventually gave in and hugged the grey rabbit when they stopped outside her room for the night and she could have sworn she heard his heartbeat go from sixty to six hundred upon contact.

It was his final words before heading for his own room that finally stole her heart. Bugs mentioned that he hoped that she considered him her friend and she replied by saying that he was, at least for the moment. She had even kissed him on the cheek in case he did not get the hint although now that she thought of it, she probably sent him into an emergency shut doing that if his previous actions whenever they got close meant anything.

'_Who'd have thought Bugs Bunny would have fallen for _me_ of all toons'_ She thought to herself as she started dressing herself. _'Heck, who'd have thought that _I_ would actually fall for _him_ for that matter'_

After finishing getting herself dressed, Lola made her way to the door to her room not realising that it was actually the door to a walk in wardrobe. Instead of exiting upon realising it was the wrong door, Lola grinned to herself when she realised what she had stumbled upon.

'_I've been around that rabbit so long I've gained a sense of humour'_ She mused as she reached for one item in particular she had seen Bugs wear in one of his cartoons. _'I really shouldn't buuuuut, when opportunity knocks, you might as well answer'_

_**-*#*-**_

"What's up dooooooooc, what's cookin? What's up dooooooooc, are you lookin, for Bugs Bunny buntin, Duck is gonna hunt him, just to get a rabbit's skin, but now dat rabbit's gone again" Bugs sang as he chucked several carrots, ice cubes and two scoops of vanilla ice cream into the blender in order to make a carrot flavoured milkshake.

After finally pulling himself together and getting some shut eye, the super star jack rabbit felt like he was on top if the world. All because he had realised what a certain tan sable meant when she bade him goodnight. Now all he had to do was figure out how to be himself _without_ going all gaga over her whenever she flirted with him. Should be a piece of carrot cake for someone like him, right?

"Good morning" Lola's voice sounded from somewhere behind him.

"I was beginin tah wonder if I was gonna hafta go soichin dah whole house fer yah if yah weren't down in dah next half hour" Bugs joked as he turned to greet his other guest only to freeze up when he saw what she was wearing.

Whether by accident or on purpose, Lola had stumbled across his wardrobe that contained all the costumes he wore whenever he showed his feminine side on screen and was now wearing the little orange dress he wore from his 'Backwoods Bunny' short and whilst he made it look good, Lola...Well it stopped Bugs' heart in a split second to say the least.

"Hope you don't mind me borrowing this" Lola said softly as she walked over to Bugs putting a little sway in her hips.

"N-n-n-nuh-not at all" Bugs stammered trying to keep his cool but failing miserably as his eyes followed the doe's hips as they swayed from left to right as she got closer. "Yu-yah-you can ke-kuh-ko-keep it, if you loik"

Lola smiled sweetly as she closed the gap between her and Bugs until she was close enough to wrap her arms loosely round his neck.

"Y'know, I don't think I properly thanked you for all you've done for me" She said as she trailed a finger up and down one of the jack rabbit's ears making his whiskers tremble at her touch.

"D-der's nu-no-uh-I mean Yu-yah don-er-I mean-" Bugs tried to untangle his tongue to say at least something incoherent but was stopped by Lola kissing him quickly on the nose.

It was just a quick peck, just like last night, but still had the effect of springing to attention before falling over, stiff as a board, and breaking into a thousand pieces.

Lola looked to the screen before asking. "Don't you girl's just hate it when your guy suddenly _breaks up_ with you?"

"I'll see you at later at the gym, Bugs" She said as she made her way to the front door.

Only once she had gotten outside did she suddenly burst out laughing at what she did. Sure it might have been a bit cruel, but there was no doubt in her mind that not only would Bugs bounce back but get back at her in his own way. She was actually looking forward to seeing what he would do.

Slipping off the dress, which had just been put on over her denim shorts and tank top, Lola made to put it on the door step when she noticed a small piece of paper stuck to the back of it. Peeling it off, Lola glanced at what was written on it only to find herself blushing slightly at what it said.

_Property of Bugs Bunny  
And the dress_

"Not just yet, Bugs" She chuckled as she headed off to the gym to get warmed up before the rest of the Looney Tunes arrived.

Meanwhile, back inside, Michael had finally managed to find the kitchen where he found Bugs sitting on the floor gluing the fragments of his legs back together.

"What are you doing?" He asked the rabbit.

"What's it look like, Doc? I'm pullin moiself back tahgether" Bugs replied as he finished off his self puzzle and stood up. "Dere, good as new"

"You forgot the tail" Michael pointed out pointing at the small cottontail that was on the floor behind the jack rabbit.

Picking up the missing piece, Bugs directed Michael to the fridge that had everything but carrots (he had a separate fridge for them) before walking over to the window where he could just see the familiar blonde haired, tanned eared sable walking away.

'_I tink a little too much of me's already rubbed off on her'_ He mused realising it was going to be a _little _bit harder than he first thought to be himself around her. But that just made it all the more worthwhile.

**\/\/**

_Review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space, peace out & happy festivities!_


	5. 5th Dunk

_Disclaimers on chapter 1_

**/\/\**

The empty gym echoed with the sounds of the basketball bouncing off the ground as Lola skilfully dribbled it up the court before leaping up and dunking another two-pointer. Grabbing the ball mid bounce, she then dribbled back up to the opposite hoop weaving and dodging passed her imaginary opposition before throwing it from just inside the three point line and watched with satisfaction as it went straight through the hoop.

"I really don't tink you can get any better dan you already are roight now" A familiar voice commented from behind her.

Despite knowing the owner of the voice, Lola still spun round in surprise. She had expected Bugs to still be putting himself back together not showing up early and watching her practice.

"And how would you know that?" She asked curious as to why he was here now and not appearing with the rest of the team in thirty minutes.

"Well tah be exact, I'm rather hoping yer not, otherwoise it'll be impossible to beat you in a rematch" Bugs admitted as he walked onto the court looking none the worse for wear after Lola left him earlier on.

"You think _you_ can beat _me_ in a rematch?" Lola scoffed. Even if the jack rabbit was not infatuated with her, which she strongly preferred, Lola knew that Bugs was an amateur at best. Then again, this _is_ Bugs Bunny she was thinking about; what he lacked in brawn, he more than made up for it with brain.

"How do I know you won't use some extending glove or some other original bugs Bunny ploy to beat me?" She asked squinting her eyes at him pretending to be suspicious.

"Because I've got nothing up my sleeves" Bugs replied smoothly removing his gloves and shaking them to prove there was nothing in them. "So how about it den? You an me, one on one, buck to doe. Or do yah prefer getting shown up in front of Michael?"

Lola knew that Bugs did not mean that last question but she still rose to the bait and tossed the ball to Bugs who barely managed to catch it before it collided with his midriff.

"So what makes you think you can beat me this time?" Lola asked as she stood between the hoop and Bugs keeping her guard up as the jack rabbit came towards her bouncing the ball quickly with one hand. "You're not exactly the best of players, no offence"

"None taken" Bugs shrugged off before stopping just outside the sable's reach. "It's just my way of getting back at yah fer what you did to me this morning"

In the second it took for Lola to comprehend what he meant, Bugs quickly moved in and kissed her on the nose. Unfortunately, although fortunately might have been better, his aim was slightly off and ended up giving her a quick peck on the lips instead. Despite the small setback, bugs took the chance to dart around the stunned and blushing sable and shoot. He missed and quickly caught the ball as it rebounded off the rim before he found himself being confronted by Lola again.

Using the smarts he was so famous for, Bugs held out the ball as if offering it to Lola before tossing into the air above his head and caught it with his ears. Realising what he was about to do, Lola jumped at Bugs too late as the ball was sent skywards towards the hoop and ended up colliding with the surprised jack rabbit who wrapped his arms round her waist to stop her from falling over whilst her own went round his neck. Despite the position they were in, both rabbits watched as the basketball made a graceful ark through the hoop to thump onto the floor and roll away.

"You cheated" She said turning to face the jack rabbit holding her and rather enjoying the feeling it brought.

"It's not my fault that my ears are more useful dan yours" Bugs retorted coolly not even the slightest bit unnerved of what was transpiring between them.

"Well your kisses are pathetic" Lola lied poorly it had actually been a miracle, a reluctant one at that, that she had been able to snap out of her shock before Bugs could score.

"Trust me when I say dat you wouldn't be standing if I did kiss yah" Bugs said mentally crossing fingers, toes and even his ears that she took the bait.

Lola felt herself blushing again. If that was not an invitation then she did not know what was. This was probably every toonette's dream and she was actually living it.

"Oh really?" She asked softly as she closed the little space between them. "Then why don't you prove it"

Bugs almost gulped audibly when he realised that not only had the tan sable taken the bait but was practically inviting him to try. Tightening his grip around the doe's waist, Bugs leaned in. His brain was unable to confirm if their lips even touched as what sounded like an anvil slammed into the ground not far from them causing the two rabbits to separate at a speed that would make Road Runner proud.

Now at least ten feet apart, both rabbits looked to face the direction from which the sound emanated from to see Buster who was shocked yet glaring at Babs whose lower jaw was embedded in the ground at her feet as she stared at the two rabbits before her. It did not take a genius to figure out what, or rather who, made the noise.

Realising she was making a scene, Babs quickly pulled her jaw back into its original position before turning to Buster who was looking at her expectantly.

"She…" Babs started.

"Yep" Buster replied.

"He…"

"Obviously"

"So…"

"Naturally"

"Then…"

"Probably"

"Does…"

"Never stopped" Buster said before gathering the pink doe in his arms and kissing her.

Lola tilted her head in confusion. Whilst the scene before her was sweet, and making her picture what it might be like with her and Bugs, she had no clue at all about what they had just said.

"Chapter five, paragraph twenty-four to thirty-two" Bugs said passing her what appeared to be a script to her.

"Ah" Lola muttered in understanding before the jack rabbit quickly took it back before she could sneak a peek further along to find out what happened with her and Bugs.

"Don't wanna go spoiling dah story for dah readers now, do yah?" He asked looping one arm around the sable's shoulders as he threw the script into the gapping maw of Taz as he came in through the nearest wall whilst the others preferred using the proper entrances.

"I suppose not" Lola sighed before glaring at the screen. "You lot better be grateful"

"Our toime will come" Bugs reassured her quickly kissing her on the cheek before anyone saw. "Just not before dah big game"

Lola nodded in agreement. Every other time they kissed, or rather she kissed him, Bugs always fell to pieces. Yet as she watched him walk towards the others, Lola could not help but wonder if that was the true reason or just a ruse to keep her occupied until he did not need her anymore.

**\/\/**

**What wasn't said**

**Babs: **She really does like him.

**Buster:** Yep

**Babs:** He likes her as well

**Buster:** Obviously

**Babs:** So they're in love with each other?

**Buster:** Naturally

**Babs:** Then I'm gonna have to apologise, don't I?

**Buster:** Probably

**Babs:** Does this mean you still love me?

**Buster:** Never stopped

_Nothing is ever truly simple, love especially._

_Review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


	6. 6th Dunk

_Disclaimers on chapter 1_

**/\/\**

Everyone in the gym waited on baited breath as they watched the scene before them. The number ones of toons and basketball, Bugs Bunny and Michael Jordan respectively, were standing against each other having won all their other matches in the mock tournament they rigged up to see how well the toons could bring their strength to a game of basketball.

Daffy, despite a good start with a pogo stick, was knocked out by Coyote's hidden-boxing-glove-in-the-backboard device, sending both the duck and the ball flying into the opposite hoop. The wiley toon inventor was then sunk by Buster with a bottomless pit paint trick. The blue buck was then tricked by his grey furred idol, who rotated the centre ring with a simple kick whilst Buster was on it, making him dunk the ball through the wrong hoop.

Using their skills in the sport, as well as a few looney tune tricks they picked up from their new teammates, Lola and Michael dominated their matches to square off against each other in the semi-final. After several tense minutes in which the two went from offense to defence with every failed shot, Michael finally managed to get passed Lola to dunk his ticket into the finals.

And now, here they were at the finals. Bugs Bunny versus Michael Jordan. This match that could only be dubbed as a clash of the titans. The gym was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Babs grinned almost evilly as she produced a pin out of nowhere and let it fall from her hand.

"I just can't help myself" She confessed sweetly before the sound of the pin hitting the ground signalled the start of the match.

Immediately, Michael grabbed the ball and was about to dribble it downfield before Bugs grabbed hold of his head claiming _that_ was the ball.

"Bugs, that's _my head_!" Michael cried out trying to unwrap the jack rabbit's arms with one hand whilst the other held the ball.

"Really?" Bugs asked sounding puzzled and taking a good look at the bald sphere in his arms. "But if dat's your head, where's deh ball?"

"Right here" Michael replied holding up the basketball.

"Oh, darling, you shouldn't have" Bugs proclaimed in a feminine voice as he snuggled into Michael's face then kissing him on the lips before dashing off with the basketball towards his own hoop.

Taking a running leap, Bugs made to slam dunk the ball only to pause in mid-air when he felt said ball yanked out of his hands by Michael, whose arms were now half a court longer and currently arcing the ball towards his own hoop. Before the ball could sink into Michael's hoop, Bugs quickly burrowed underground and shot up and through the hoop from below and grabbed the ball out of Michael's hands and shooting it towards his own hoop via slingshot.

Intercepting the ball mid-flight, Michael attempted a three point shot only for Bugs to stop its progress with a stop sign followed by a down sign that made it fall into a cannon which Bugs aimed at his hoop and fired. Taking a leaf out of Bugs' book, Michael managed to produce a sign with a U-turn symbol on it. The ball made a U-turn in mid-air and back towards Michael's hoop before being caught in a pair of extendable hands which then extended all the way over to Bugs' hoop only for Michael to pluck the ball out of its grasp halfway.

The rest of the toons watched with rapid attention as both players sent the basketball from one side of the court to the other like a tennis match, none of them able to choose a side as both were practically pulling out all the stops forcing each other to step up their game.

It was only when Bugs fumbled with the ball after using a quick rabbit/duck-season trick, did Michael finally manage to score a point and win the match causing everyone to cheer for the victor and moan that it was over at the same time.

Bugs just collapsed where he was. He was breathing heavily yet was actually happy to have gone toe to toe with Michael and last a good _hour_, even if the guy used some of his tricks to stay in the game. Michael himself was smiling widely despite feeling exhausted. Not due from winning the game but rather because he was not one of those people who could keep a straight face whilst watching the cartoon legend let alone playing against him.

"When I get back to…where I used to live" Michael said as he walked up to the collapsed rabbit. "I have definitely got to suggest to the Globetrotters that they change their mascot to you"

Bugs just smiled as he accepted Michael's hand to help him up whilst the rest of the toons gathered round the amazing duo.

"Now that we know we've got a chance" Buster called out over the racket. "We need to come up with a team name"

"Uh-he-he-how about the uh Pi-Pi-Pi-_Pigs_?" Porky suggested timidly only for the rest of the team to make sounds of disagreement. "Th-then what about Wi-Wi-Wi-_Wild Pigs_?"

"Puh-leasth" Daffy chortled shoving Porky out the way to stand in the proverbial spotlight. "I know justht the name for thisth team; the _Ducksth_"

Bugs rolled his eyes at his best friend's, rather obvious, suggestion.

"What kind of Mickey Mouse organisation calls their team _The Ducks_?" Bugs asked before whipping round and pressing a finger against Lola's lips as she was about to answer his question. "An I don't want anyone, no matter how cute, to answer that" He then turned to the screen. "That means you folks as well"

"Well then, Misthter Long-earsth" Daffy asked getting up close and personal with the jack rabbit. "What would _you_ call our team?"

Bugs stroked his chin with one hand whilst one of his ears scratched the top of his head as he pondered over what the team name could be. The name had to represent the whole team for what they were, what they did; it had to be something good yet simple at the same time. Then it clicked.

"_Toon Squad_"

Daffy was the only one who laughed as the rest of the toons thought over the jack rabbit's suggestion.

"We are aww toons" Elmer agreed stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Mostht of usth anywaysth" Sylvester corrected indicating Michael.

Everyone else seemed to agree with the jack rabbit's suggestion, much to the mallard's displeasure over his suggestion being dumped in favour of the people's favourite rabbit. His time would come eventually.

After the unanimous decision on the naming of the team, Bugs suggested that everyone headed home to rest up and meet rendezvous back at the gym tomorrow morning when the new uniforms would be ready and they could go over any and all strategies that were original, tried and tested and, even for looney tunes, out of this world.

Leaving Michael in the gym, who wanted to burn off the adrenaline that had built up during their match, Bugs made his way out of the gym and was about to burrow back to his pad when he noticed a certain tan sable that was apparently waiting for someone. Hopefully himself.

"Eh, what's up do-" He prolonged the first syllable long enough for Lola to growl at him before finishing. "-c?"

"One would think you had a death wish" Lola chuckled realising that Bugs was having a laugh.

"You obviously ain't seen some of my oirlier shorts" Bugs proclaimed.

"Ewe!" Lola exclaimed as she backed away from the confused jack rabbit. "No way do I want to be seen with a guy who doesn't clean his shorts"

Bugs actually stopped in his tracks as he tried to figure out what she meant by that. It was only when the tan sable was several steps ahead and laughing that he realised that she was making fun of his accent.

He was dead set on quickly running up behind the doe and giving her ribs a good tickle massage in retaliation when he noticed that she had stopped and was looking sad about something.

"Hey" He called out to her softly placing one hand on her shoulder. "What's up, Lola?"

"Are you _really_ interested in me, or just doing this to keep me around until after the game?" Lola asked in return. Had she bothered to look round to see Bugs' reaction, she would have seen him trying to steel himself up, metaphorically, for something that had not happened to him since he was first drawn.

"Not interested, eh?" He asked her. "If I weren' interested in you, would I do _this_?"

Before she could ask what he meant, Lola found herself spun round and lip locked with one Bugs Bunny and was too shocked to do anything except be thankful that he was holding her up. When he pulled away sometime between a few seconds and an eternity or two, Lola could barely make a sentence without tying her tongue in knots.

"Could you excuse me for one second?" She asked quickly before dashing out of his arms and into a nearby abandoned shed before he could reply. The next second, a rather girly squeal sent the roof flying skywards.

"Well she _is_ a toon after all" Bugs said to the screen before looking back in time to see Lola walk back to him at a calmer pace. "Feeling better?"

Lola simply replied by kissing Bugs back, causing steam and a whistling sound to come out his ears. If that was not answering enough, boy was he in for it.

"So you really do like me?" Lola asked once they had both come down from on high, still unable to fathom how such a famous person could be in love with a lowly sports fanatic.

"Forget about like, what's not to _love_ about yah?" Bugs asked holding her close. "Yer beautiful, gotta great personality an yah don't give a carrot stub as to how famous I am judging by how yah grounded me when we foist met"

Lola buried her head into Bugs' shoulder as she tried to wrap her head around the praise she had just been showered in. If this was real, then she was going to be the number one enemy of every female Bugs Bunny fan both two and three dimensional. If this was a dream or otherwise, then heaven forbid her from waking up.

As much as the two of them wished for this moment to never end, they eventually parted ways in order to head to their respective homes, despite Bugs offer of a free room at his place although the room in question might be elsewhere. It did not stop her from teasing the jack rabbit one last time as they left.

"Don't forget" She called to his retreating back. "Turn _left at Albuquerque_ to reach the gym"

"Tanks" Bugs called back and kept walking several paces before stopping when he realised he had been had. Whatever he was going to say as he turned round was unheard as Lola had reattached her lips to his own.

"Couldn't resist" She said before giving him one last peck before skipping off home. Bugs waited until she had disappeared turning towards the screen.

"Just between you an me, folks" He whispered, quickly looking around to see if anyone was listening before continuing. "We weren't supposed tah do dat until _after_ dah game. But she don know dat"

With that, Bugs headed off home, where Michael was waiting for him in order to introduce the jack rabbit to a new problem in the form of Stan Polack.

**\/\/**

_Hope that ties you over 'til next time, folks (Appreciate it if you could tell me if I got Stan's name right)_

_Until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


	7. 7th Dunk

_Disclaimers on chapter 1, folks._

**/\/\**

Lola Bunny was anything but calm as she headed towards the gym the next morning. Who could blame her? Last night she, of all people and toons alike, had been kissed, _kissed_, by the grey furred legend himself and boy did she like it.

"I _loved_ it actually" Lola butted in stopping for a second to stare at the screen. "Get the facts straight"

Even though she _loved_ it, she still had a hard time believing it. Lola believed that she was just one of those every day plain Jane toonettes that could be seen in any toon city and never thought that she was pretty enough to be noticed by anyone let alone a Looney Tune legend of all toons. Then again, until she had actually met them, Lola thought all stars were stuck up jerks who only thought of three things; money, fame and themselves.

It was therefore understandable when she finally built up the courage to not only enter the gym where they were gathering to train for the big event but to speak up when Michael commented on Buster having some experience playing basketball that she realised that she was wrong about them, or at least most of them anyway. One certain jack rabbit had to receive a healthy portion of humble pie before she could start liking him which was definitely for the better due to certain events later on.

Arriving at the gym, Lola entered to find the rest of the toons already milling about warming up in their own way before practice began. All but Bugs who was currently standing off to the side staring at a door leading to the room Michael was in if that was his voice she was hearing.

"What's up, Doc?" She couldn't help but ask as she walked up to him.

Bugs, apparently used to the doe using his lines and tricks, turned to look at her and gave her a smile that made her knees buckle before turning to look back at the door. Curious as to why her new love was interested more in a wooden door than her, Lola stood beside him and mimicked his pose before asking why he was staring at it so.

"I got home last night to foind Michael wid anuder one of his tree-dee buddies" Bugs explained leaning in slightly so that their arms were touching. "Apparently, dere's a baseball game Mike's got dah same night we play fer our careers an dis Pedalac…Poedack…Podalackey guy is trying tah convince Mike to go back wid 'em"

"Is that why he's in there now, talking to this Kodalak?" Lola asked as she now looked at the door.

"Nope" Bugs replied shaking his head. "Dat palooka now wants tah play himself"

"Do you know if he's any good?"

Bugs took a second as he looked back on what he saw of Stan Cadelac before describing the guys skill. "He's fast at passes; quick off dah rebound; barely touches dah ground at dah speed he goes at… Course, dat's if he's dah ball"

Lola cocked her head to one side as she tried to figure out what Bugs meant only to burst out laughing when Michael and his three dimensional friend came out of the office. The poor guy was probably a few inches taller than Bugs, floor to ear tips, and was large in the stomach to put it lightly. If anything, the guy looked more like he could be the team's manager or financial adviser than a player.

Before she could agree or add to Bugs' comment, the tan sable suddenly found herself being whisked away to a secluded corner of the gym by one Babs Bunny.

"A tap on the shoulder would have been a bit nicer" She remarked as she flexed her stretched arm.

Babs just kept quiet. Ever since yesterday when she saw her boyfriend's idol with the doe before her and realising that Buster had been right and loyal all along, Babs had been trying to work up the courage to say something she never would have thought she would have to say to her.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out eventually staring at the ground. "I'm sorry for assuming that you were only playing basketball with my boyfriend just so you could steal him from me and wanting him for his the fame he gained as the star of Tiny Toons and for wrecking your apartment and spreading all those horrid things about you behind your back and for thinking that you're nothing more than a-"

"Babs! A: take a breath, and B: this story is rated too low for that last part" Lola butted in slapping a hand over the pink doe's mouth when she realised what she was about to say.

Babs smiled apologetically after Lola removed her hand before jumping right into the next topic.

"So, what was it like?"

"Wha?" Was Lola's intelligent reply.

"You know. Kissing, smooching, lip-locking, mouth wrestling, making out, surely you two have done that, right?" Babs pressed clearly eager for the scoop. "C'mon, girl. Details, details"

Lola was unsure how to reply to that. Not only was Babs now prying for information on _her_ boyfriend, unofficial but still sounded wonderful to her, but she had no idea how to compare what it felt like to be kissed as Bugs was literally her first. Not including her father although they were just pecks on the cheek.

And that was without including the one-eighty Babs seemed to have done, going from worst nightmare to best friend after a single day.

"Why do you want to know? Oh, and my name's not Shirley" She added after finally gathering her wits.

Babs was unable to hold in the grin when she saw that a little of her old principal's sense of humour had already rubbed off on her new friend.

"Girl, Do you know how many girls out there want to be in your shoes right now?"

"Just the ones reading this story at the moment" Lola replied repressing the urge to add that she never wore shoes period.

"So you _did_ kiss!" Babs exclaimed not realising that everyone in the gym heard her until she noticed how silent the place had become and hall eyes were now on her. "Oops"

"I swear, dat goil could broadcast a radio channel _widout_ a broadcast station" Bugs grumbled suddenly wishing he was elsewhere. If he was not suddenly bombarded with the guys ribbing him on finally getting a girl in the next five seconds then he feared what awaited him after practice.

"You know Babs, just can't help herself" Buster said as if it explained everything as he mysteriously appeared at the jack rabbit's side.

Bugs could not argue there. During the pink doe's time at Acme Loo, by her senior year, Babs had a whole file cabinet containing all her exploits and was graceful that she had finally roped it in in order to focus on her finals. It helped that a certain blue furred buck had kept her free time occupied and had some form of control over her.

"I thought you two weren't supposed to do that until _after_ the game" Buster pointed out.

"True" Bugs easily admitted with a sly grin on his face. "But what we did was just an appetiser for dah main course after dah game"

"There are kids reading this" Buster reminded him pointing at the screen.

"Dat's dah author's problem, not mine" Bugs shrugged off like it was nothing.

Buster shook his head. No matter what he tried, his mentor always seemed to be one step ahead of him, in everything but relationships at least.

"Tanks for the advice, by the way" Bugs suddenly said catching the blue buck off guard.

If he was younger, Buster was sure he would have collapsed upon hearing those words. Instead he just grinned casually at his old mentor before joining the rest of the team as they gathered to begin practice.

"Just returning the favour" He said unaware that Bugs was shaking his head as he watched the blue buck's ego expand as he strutted off looking like he had just accomplished the impossible.

"Just when you tink dey've grown up, dey go an prove yah wrong"

**\/\/**

_Review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out, folks!_


	8. 8th Dunk

_Disclaimers on chapter 1, folks_

**/\/\**

Both Bugs and Michael could agree that today was a most productive session in terms of progression on their plays to use against the Monstars. Even the pro basketball players themselves were getting in on the looney tricks and Lola, with the help of her new pink furred friend had even suggested a few ideas that would have made her looney tune worthy.

When four o'clock rolled around, Bugs actually had to drag in and fire a cannonl to get everyone's attention. It was "rotten luck" that Daffy's beak was in the line of fire and was now somewhere outside the gym.

"Okay you maroons" He called out to his teammates ignoring the grumblings of a certain mallard as he stomped off in search of his beak. "Seeing as how we're practically raring to go, I've decided to give yahs time off from now 'til game night"

It was a move Bugs and Michael had agreed upon during the course of the day. Not only would it allow the gang to rest and recuperate before tomorrow night's game, it also, the famous duo hoped, allowed them to come up with some of their own pranks and tactics to use when they were on defence. This included the jack rabbit himself as he wanted to have as many tricks up his fur sleeves for any event come game night. He always liked to think of himself as a "Jack-rabbit of all trades".

The rest of the toons whooped and cheered at the news. Whilst they knew there was homework involved, it was nice to just sit back and relax like in the old days where the only time they worked was when the television guides told of their next short. Within moments they had evacuated the gym evidently wanting to savour what could possibly be their last day of liberty.

"Make sure you get dem permission slips signed by your parents or you can't go to dah game" Bugs called after them sarcastically.

"What does he mean by that?" Lola asked Babs the two does being among the few remaining in the gym.

"Looniversity. At end bell we practically disappeared from class before our teachers finished speaking" The pink doe explained.

"Yourself included?"

"Only when I was young"

"Is dat supposed to mean you've grown up some at last?" Bugs asked bringing himself into their conversation.

"No comment, Sir" Babs smartly replied knowing full well that her boyfriend's role model would and could easily use her own words against her.

"So, what are you guys gonna be up to 'til game time?" Buster asked.

"I'm gonna try racking dah old bean for some new ideas" Bugs said jerking a thumb at his own noggin. "Not sure if I'll be able to find any though"

"I could help with that" Lola offered catching the jack rabbit's attention. "I've got tons of Harlem Globetrotter recordings if you want to…you know…"

The tan sable's words died in her mouth as she lost her confidence. Even though her apartment had been cleaned and looking as it had before hurricane Babs, courtesy of HP Clean Inc., Lola was suddenly very nervous as she rarely had anyone round minus her parents. And now she was inviting Bugs Bunny of all toons over for a Globetrotter marathon of all things.

"I was tinking more of a night at some exotic by-strow followed by a midnight walk in dah park for our first date. But I have no idea what you like other den carrots an basketball" Bugs admitted.

"He means _bistro_" Buster whispered to Lola in case the girl could not understand the jack rabbit's pronunciation problem.

"I thought it was just a gag he used" Lola confessed clearly surprised.

"Fraid not. But it did help in landing him the job during auditions"

Lola actually found it quite easy to imagine the grey jack rabbit before her as some scrawny teenage rabbit attempting to impress the 'old relics' way back when. She could just picture him walking on stage, carrot in his mouth, asking them what was up and why they were sitting in some empty theatre all alone before asking how to get who knows where after a wrong turn at Albuquerque.

"Dem better be good thoughts yer imagining about me" Bugs inquired causing her to blush slightly as she came out of her musings.

"Within the rating of this fic unlike someone else" Lola threw back forcing Bugs to raise his hands in defeat.

"I'm gonna spend some time with Babs, you know what she can be like if I don't pay much attention to her for a while" Buster chipped in.

"Thank you, Mr Sensitive" Babs said sarcastically looking at her blue counterpart with a deadpan look. She was not that high maintenance. "And my mallet has a strong argument for those who think otherwise"

"Try an come up wid some of dem pranks yous two were famous for back in Acme Loo tah use against dem ultra-maroons tamarrow" Bugs suggested before looking at them with his teacher glare. "An try tah keep it roped in, if yahs know what I mean"

"Who, us?" The former Tiny Toon duo asked in perfect sync looking, for all purposes like angels.

Bugs was not fooled. The two of them could be perfect role models one minute then thick as thieves the next. They really were the best of their generation with equal measures of comedy, humour and intellect despite the fact that they tended to literally flip the school roof, or even the whole school which was still perplexing the jack rabbit even to this day. And that was not including Buster's short about his guide to a science day project.

"How about you, Mike?" Bugs asked turning his attention to their tall friend.

"I'm just gonna shoot some more hoops back to your place" The legend answered. "It's what I normally do before a big game"

The toons accepted his explanation. Normally they would have thought he was not right in the head for throwing a chance at relaxing but, then again, he was _human_ a three dimensional, actual, living being who did not really belong in the land of moving ink blobs. The fact that he was actually helping them was too much they had already taken from him without anything in return.

"Just don wear yerself out 'fore tamarrow night, doc" Bugs advised. "Yer our trump card"

"One of them, _doc_" Michael corrected getting nods of agreement from the others as he looked pointedly at the jack rabbit before him.

"Gosh, I'm so unimportant" Bugs exclaimed in mock bashfulness as he brought out his feminine side unseen in a while due to the number of complaints he had received about it being a bad influence on the fresher generations. People have no sense of comedy these days.

**\/ /\ \/**

"Well, here we are" Lola pronounced nervously as she opened the door to her small apartment.

"Nice digs" Bugs commented as he stepped inside and made his way into the living room.

After being cleaned and repaired to look like nothing happened, Bugs could see that the sable's dwellings reflected her personality perfectly. Among other things, one complete wall contained nothing but sports trophies on its shelves ranging from basketball and badminton to soccer and American football.

"A real sports goil, ain't yah?" He teased looking over at Lola who had just reappeared with a box of video cassettes that were evidently full of Harlem Globetrotter games.

"To the displeasure of my parents, they wanted me to be a proper lady" Lola threw back placing the box down on the floor before her television then throwing herself onto the couch along the opposite wall. "Said it was the best chance at snagging some famous, rich, egocentric toon who's the talk of the town"

"I didn't realise Daffy actually had a fan club" Bugs remarked in surprise as he sat down beside the doe and immediately received a cushion from the now laughing rabbit.

"I was talking about you" She chuckled knowing he was just playing dumb.

"Me, egocentric? Never" Bugs scoffed immediately regretting his words when he saw the look on Lola's face.

"Really?" She asked oh so sweetly before reminding him of their first get together. "_Hello, my name is-_"

She was interrupted by Bugs throwing the same cushion she threw at him getting her square in the face.

"I'm trying to forget dat, tank you very much" He huffed looking equal parts irritated and embarrassed over how he acted back when they first met as he looked away from her.

"Well it was your own fault for falling for me" Lola joked as she shuffled up the couch so that she was right beside the jack rabbit. "And I'm sure you'll make up for it with worse embarrassing moments in the future"

"You do realise this means war" Bugs said as he looked at the doe beside him in a mock glare before suddenly grabbing her sides and tickling them mercilessly.

Lola squealed in laughter as she tried to move up the couch away from the onslaught. Unable to retreat as the jack rabbit practically pinned her between himself and the couch, Lola went on a counter offensive and was pleased when Bugs yelped as she found his weak spot. Pressing her assault, Lola managed to roll the two of them over completely forgetting they were on the couch until Bugs landed on the floor with a thump with her landing on top of him.

Despite the position the two of them were in, Bugs and Lola just lay there as the regained their breath after the impromptu tickle war.

"I guess you're not scared about tomorrow night's game at all if you're finally able to get met to fall for you" Lola noted looking, for the first time, nervous about the game and the stakes involved.

"Foistly, I'm too terrified to be scared" Bugs started as he propped himself on his elbows. "An secondly, it was you who fell for me foist"

"Only if you mean falling _on_ you" Lola corrected before untangling herself from Bugs and standing up plucking a cassette out of the box as she went. "Or do you want me to remind you of how our first meeting went again?"

"Fine, I fell for you foist" Bugs admitted as he picked himself up and sitting back on the couch. "But you fell for me as well dat day"

"Only after you stopped acting like an idiot trying to impress me" Lola shot back as she inserted the cassette into the VCR switched on the television.

"How long after?" Bugs asked curious as he watched the tan sable sit down beside him then snuggle into his side.

"Maybe I'll tell you if we win the game" She replied before turning her attention to the screen as the game between the Globetrotters and Generals began.

With the conversation now closed Bugs made himself more comfortable, even managing to slip an arm round Lola which she gladly allowed, before watching the game. All the needed now was a bowl of popcorn and a certain game to be cancelled and this would have been the perfect first date for the two of them. Too bad some dreams never come true.

**\/ /\ \/**

"So, you're going to talk to him?" Babs asked softly as she trailed a finger delicately up and down the blue buck's ear causing him to shiver under her touch.

"Maybe if we win the game" Buster replied trying to keep his attention on the Tiny Toon rerun playing on the television and not the pink doe who was currently sitting on his lap instead of the couch they were currently on.

Babs almost could not hold back the growl building in the back of her throat. She knew that helping her boyfriend's idol was rekindling his love and flare for comedy and the way things were going, once they won she highly doubted that Buster could easily go back to the way things were before the calamity began.

"Listen, blue boy" Babs said grabbing the buck's head in both hands and forcing him to look at her and not their younger selves on the screen. "You _will_ win this game and afterwards you _will_ talk to him afterwards to see if you'll be allowed to work there again, capiche?"

"Everything but capiche" Buster answered knowing from first-hand experience that to go against Babs advice was a sure way to earn yourself a free whack from her mallet-especially if it could now send you all away round the world at the right angle.

Babs smiled at his cocky reply before pressing her lips against his efficiently getting all of his attention. Hooking one arm round his neck to keep him from moving away, the doe blindly groped round for the remote until finding it and pointing it at the screen.

"Sorry, kids. Find another fic to read" She advised when she came up for air before pressing the bu-

**\/ \/**

_I'm gonna need some help here. I don't know the Monstars names so if someone could supply them for me, I'll be really greatful._

_Review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


	9. 9th Dunk

_Disclaimers on chapter 1_

**/\/\**

Gridlock. It was the most efficient word to describe the roads tonight. Practically every toon-Warner Brothers creations only-was heading to the stadium for the big game. Highly reasonable given that their pixel animated lives hung on the outcome.

Up in the stadium's locker home team room, the Tune Squad were getting prepped and ready for their first and, hopefully, last game. Their uniform was a simple white shirt and shorts with red and blue trim with the familiar Looney Tunes intro ring this time emblazoned with their team name on the front of the shirt instead of the initials WB.

It was amusing to see Bugs reaction when he saw Lola wearing her uniform the jack rabbit just could not take his eyes off the sable. He whispered a compliment in her ear so that the others could not hear him which caused the sable's cheeks to burn as she let out a quiet giggle. She then turned the tables by whispering something into his ear causing the jack rabbit's entire body, from ears to toes, to glow a bright red that put Sam's beard to shame.

'You okay, Sir?' Buster asked wondering what had been said to stun his idol.

'Put it dis way, kid' Bugs started as he recovered from whatever his girlfriend had just told him. 'If you don see or hear from me after we've won dah game, be happy for me'

Buster knew full well what the jack rabbit meant and wisely decided not to comment on it. This was the legend who made payback look like pocket change after all.

**/\ \/ /\**

Out on the bleachers, Babs was as nervous as every other toon gathering in the already packed but still filling stadium. Despite this, she was also excited as she not only got to see her boyfriend once again show off his amazing flair of slapstick comedy that only their idol could overshadow but she would be witnessing their teachers as they practically came out of retirement and sent the aliens back home the only way they knew how.

'I haven't seen this big a gathering since the Looniversity's cafeteria actually made something edible for once' She recalled remembering how full it was one day then empty the next along with the rest of the school. And it was not because it was the weekend.

'It's like only natural for everyone to come. This is the first time the _Looney Tunes_ have ever done something like this' Shirley reasoned. 'Or some junk'

'Oui' Fifi agreed jumping up and down waving her blue and white pompoms around. 'Tres exciting!'

Babs could only smile at her best friend's excitement. The three of them, as well as Granny and witch Hazel, were the Tune Squad's cheerleaders. They were thinking of adding Elmyra and Mary Melody to the troupe but the former was too dangerous to all fury toons health while the latter had another job at the game.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen. The starting line-up for the Tune Squad'_ Came the girl's voice over the speakers while Mary herself sat in the commentary booth. 'A girl's gotta make a living' She reasoned shrugging at the screen'

'_At two foot nine, the true blue, prankster master! Buster Bunny!'_

Buster just grinned at the cheers he was getting as he walked out onto the court spinning four basketballs on his fingers and ears. To him, this was his moment to shine both as a toon and as a sportsman.

'_At small forward. Standing at three foot two, the heart-throb of the hoops! Lola Bunny!'_

Normally, Lola would have just jogged out keeping herself focused on the game ahead. But with a boyfriend who could casually act as if he was nowhere near as famous as he is, she could not help but walk out with a sway of the hips earning many a whistle including the jack rabbit himself if she heard right.

'_At power forward. The quackster of the courts! Daffy Duck!'_

'Thank you! Thank you!' Daffy called out as he ran out onto the eerily silent court.

'Very funny! Let's all laugh at the duck!' He grumbled realising he was the only one making any noise.

'_At point guard. Standing at three foot three-four feet if you include the ears, co-captain of the Tune Squad, the doctor of delight! Bugs Bunny!'_

The spotlight homed in on a moving lump that zoomed out onto the court. The cheers, loud as they already were, increased as Bugs burst from below ground into the cheering stadium.

'Thank you! Thank you!' He called out waving to the crowds as he jogged over to where the growling duck and his long eared teammates were standing.

'_And now, the player coach of the Tune Squad. At six foot six, from North Carolina, his royal airness. Michael Jordan!'_

The cheers, while not as loud or impressive as his co-captain's, did bring back memories of all of Michaels previous games before he decided to retire from the sport. As he jogged over to his teammates, Michael could not help but wonder if maybe he was wrong in leaving so soon.

'You guys ready?' He asked them.

'I'm set to take it to the rack, Jack!' Daffy replied entirely focused on what they were up against instead of his arch nemesis.

'Dose Monstars will wish dey've never been born' Tweety added looking more like a bully than the sweet lovable canary he was.

'Guys, let's just have fun' Michael suggested. One of his father's first pieces of advice when he joined his school's basketball team was not to focus on the outcome of the game but what he did _during_ it.

'We're Looney Tunes, Mike. Fun is what we were drawn for' Bugs pointed out.

'_And now, the challengers for the ultimate game'_

Already what could only be described a herd of stampeding elephants could be heard and felt coming from the opposite corner of the stadium.

'_All the way from Moron Mountain: the Monstars!'_

And in they stomped. Pound, the orange ball of lard; Bang, the green hunchbacked Frankenstein; Bupkus, the purple muscleman; Blanko, the blue bean pole and Nawt, the red pipsqueak. Each of them wearing the same black uniform with yellow trim and the number zero on the front.

'Still nervous?' Lola asked Bugs as they looked over at their opposition.

'Still terrified to be nervous' The jack rabbit replied squeezing the sable's hand in comfort and reassurance before moving to his position on the court.

Buster himself was starting to get nervous. He had never actually seen the Monstars after they had transformed only hearing from others that their would-be kidnappers had grown in size. Now, coming face to face with them, buster was starting to fear that the game was not going to be as easy as he had first hoped.

'Give them hell, Buster!' Babs called out to him before glaring at the Monstars as well as their cohorts from Moron Mountain who were glaring back at her. 'What are you shmooks looking at? Get off our rock before I make you smaller!'

That cracked a grin on the blue buck's features. If there ever was an incentive to win it would be having the pink furred doe you love deep frying you in Dip for losing a game to a bunch of ankle biting ETs. And that was probably _after_ she hammered the stuffing out of the Monstars for beating them. Or would that be before?

**\/ /\ \/**

It was game on and the Toons had possession of the ball. At least they did until Pound sent Bugs sliding painfully across the floor with a backhand.

The Orange Monstar was preparing to spring into the air when Bugs grabbed hold of the floor, picking it up like loose cloth and whipping it making the whole floor do a Mexican wave towards Pound and sending him into the air and on top of his Boss. To add insult to injury, Pound had let go of the ball at the wrong moment making it enter their hoop instead of the Tune Squad's.

**Tune Squad 03-00 Monstars**

Thirty seconds into the first quarter and the Toons were three up, as well as their hopes.

**\/\/**

_Dat's all fer now, folks._

_Click da review button below & until next toime_

_Watch dis space an peace out!_


	10. 10th Dunk

_Dah disclaimer's on chapter one, folks._

**/\/\**

Even though the team's spirits were high when they began the game, it soon became clear that, while their smarts were earning them points, the Monstars would counter by scoring twice more and by the end of the first half the Toon Squad was trailing 24-60. In short, the toons might as well start packing their bags.

If that was not bad enough, Stan Podalack came into the team locker room ten minutes later looking as if he had just gone several rounds with the Monstars themselves, which was not far from the truth, with some startling news.

Just before the toons had taken Mike from the land of the third dimension, several big stars in the NBA had come down with strange symptoms that left them unable to even hold a basketball let alone make a two pointer. Couple that with the timely evolution of the pipsqueak aliens and you get one rather shocking discovery.

"Babs was right, we are doomed" Buster sighed sadly as he blocked out Mike trying to rally the team to little effect. "Up against five aliens with the abilities of some of the best NBA players, throwing in the towel might at least let us survive long enough to see our new dwellings"

He was so caught up in his woes that the buck never noticed Lola slipping up beside him and delivering a sharp slap to the head until it connected to said cranium.

"Why did you do that?" Buster asked of the sable as he rubbed the lump on the back of his head.

"Babs told me I was allowed to hit you if you ever started to admit defeat" Lola explained pulling out a contract from under her top that proclaimed just that with the blue buck's girlfriend's signature in the bottom corner.

"Is there anything else you're hiding under there?" Buster asked immediately regretting it when Lola replied by pulling out a large mallet that would not have fit under her shirt in real life.

"No brainer who she got that off of, Toonsters" He said to the screen before returning to the conversation at hand. "How can I not when the odds are against us?"

"Because while they have brawn and skill, we have brains, Michael Jordan and him" Lola replied pointing over the blue buck's shoulder.

While Michael was failing at raising the team's morale, Bugs was using his wits coupled with an old voodoo trick he had seen on an episode of M*A*S*H* a while back. Filling an empty bottle full of tap water and scribbling something on the side, the jack rabbit stepped back into the room not long after Michael had put the rest of the team to sleep.

"Great speech, Mike, you had 'em riveted" He commented sarcastically. "But, eh~, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Michael asked confused about what was going on.

"Your _'Secret Stuff'_" Bugs said as he showed the legend the blue bottle with the words 'Michael's Secret Stuff' scribbled on the side in a certain jack rabbit's handwriting.

Even though he was confused as to what was going on, Michael soon realised what Bugs' was doing the moment the rabbit took a gulp of the water and applied toon-physics to himself to become the hybrid child of himself and the Incredible Hulk.

Every two dimensional person in the room was wide eyed as they stared at the now buff bunny while Michael picked up the bottle that held his 'secret weapon'.

"Stop hoggin' it, Mike! We're. Your. Teammates!" Bugs' 'demanded of him wrestling the bottle out of his hands and throwing it to the rest of the team who nearly fought over the thing until almost everyone had had a taste of the 'Elixir of Victory'.

"Now how about we go out there and kick some alien butt!" Michael suggested seeing as they were once again fired up. He was nearly washed away when the team agreed with him and moved as one out of the locker room.

Amidst the throng of highly motivated toons, Buster was once again amazed at the ingenuity his mentor had just displayed. Having seen his idol fill up the bottle beforehand, he had remained sceptic. Now he was embarrassed that he had given up when it was clear someone had an ace up his pelt sleeve for just the occasion. If Babs heard about that, there would be hell to pay.

Back in the locker room, Bugs was just giving himself a quick pat on the back for his trick before following after his teammates when a certain tan sable stepped in front of him.

"Eh, problem, Lola?" He asked politely slightly fearing the look she was currently giving him. It looked too much like the look Sylvester sometimes gave Tweety before trying to eat him.

Lola barely managed to refrain from skipping her plan to the best part as she watched him sweat. The moment the jack rabbit before her had gone from Bugs Bunny to Buff Bunny, she felt her heart leap into her throat whilst her eyes widened until they were almost comical.

"I didn't get a taste of the stuff" She pouted in a cute, seductive way that was sure to make the rabbit catch on to her plan. Or not.

Glancing down at the empty bottle, Bugs could only look back and lola and shrug as if to say 'tough breaks'. He had thought that she had seen him fill it with water but apparently was wrong seeing as she was standing before him.

"Eh, foist come, Foist ser-" He was cut off by Lola grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. The moment his lips touched steam and a deep whistling sound spewed from his ears while his eyes went from red to pinks hearts and back again.

He was too caught out to recover quickly enough before Lola pulled away licking her lips as if to find even a trace of him on them.

"Now I'm feeling energized" She commented before leaving the locker room while the jack rabbit shook himself out of the loop she had sent him into.

"Oh yeah, folks, she is definitely nuts about me" He said to the screen before chasing after her.

**\/\/**

_Sorry about dah shortness, folks. I'll see if I can inspire dah author fer a bigger chapter next toime_

_Until den, Watch dis space n' peace out to yahs!_


	11. 11th Dunk

_Dah disclaimer's on chapter 1, folks_

**/\/\**

Welcome back. For those who are just tuning in, no pun intended, I'm Merry Melody reporting to you live from the Grand Stadium in down town Loonifornia where the third quarter of the big game between the Toon Squad and Monstars has just finished.

After what appeared to be a poor start for our home team, over the last fifteen minutes, the Toon Squad have shown they have now picked up the gauntlet and quite possibly rammed in down the opposition's throat judging by their comeback, making the score 56-60.

Let's have a quick recap on the highlights of the third quarter

#

In the opening seconds, Bugs Bunny stole the ball from Pound in an impressive grab-&-go on a delivery scooter passing it downfield to Jordan who slammed the first dunk of the quarter.

**26-60**

Bupkus attempted a half-line leap to slam dunk only to be thwarted by Wile E. Coyote with a perimeter booby trapped hoop. The purple Martian made to strike back at coyote in retribution but was warded off by our Pulp Fiction fans Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd, looking quite dashing in their identical suits. Will Smith, Tommy Lee Jones, watch out.

With the ball back in their possession, former protégé, Buster Bunny used the ToonPhysics walking-on-air trick or rather _dribbling_-through-air as he went over both the Monstars heads and defence with the ball for an amazing two pointer.

**28-60**

Pepe le Pew took to the field and brought down the entire Montars team as they attempted an all-out offense. The womanizer had an easy time chucking in his own dunk for the game.

**30-60**

Taking point, Bang spear headed the Monstars next offensive. What he was not expecting was the tag team of Tasmanian 'Taz' Devil and Dizzy Devil. The Devil duo's huge twister sent both Bang and the rest of his team skywards before the first three pointer of the quarter was taken.

**33-60**

Lola Bunny, allegedly believed to be girlfriend to the famous jack rabbit Bugs Bunny himself, first pulled off an impressive three pointer after Sylvester robbed Pound of both the ball _and_ his shorts. The sable then tricked Blanko into showing her how to perform a dunk through his own hoop.

Earlier allegations were then proved true when Bugs wrapped her in his arms and kissing her for performing a trick that, and I quote "Not even I could've done any better". That girl doesn't know just how lucky she is.

**38-60**

Not one to be over shadowed by his rival in all things famous, Daffy Duck was too quick to be caught red feathered as he gave Monstars Pound's shorts a splash of colour. While inquiries _are_ being made into the bovine that was let in, but it didn't take a liking to Pound's new shorts and gave him a few points about it. The move caused Pound to throw the ball into his own hoop. _Again_.

**40-60**

His Royal Airness took centre stage over the next couple of minutes as he scored three two-pointers in a row followed closely by a three man team up of Foghorn, Sylvester and Porky Pig.

**48-60**

Monstars Nawt made an impressive run towards the opponent's hoop until Buster Bunny blocked his way. The true blue protégé performed a brilliant rabbit/duck-season ploy then proceeded to make a three pointer from just beyond the Monstars court.

When the Monstars attempted another counter attack, they were stopped by business salesman Plucky Duck who was currently working with Hampton Pig Cleaning industries to promote their latest vacuum. The machine worked like a charm, not only sucking up the Monstars but even scoring a three pointer.

On a side note, the Monstars were eventually freed from the vacuum although it took an extra minute to _uncompact_ them all.

**54-60**

In the closing seconds of the third quarter, Bugs, Buster and Lola Bunny-all of them, no relation-pulled off and incredible catch and throw between going from their court right to their opposition's ending with the legend coming from underground to slam dunk the ball from Lola's pass.

**56-60**

With fifteen minutes still on the clock and the scores more even than they were at half time, it looks as if the Toon Squad may pull off a come from behind victory and win our freedom after all.

I'm Merry Melody and now, we're back to the game.

#

"Did we really have to let her do that?" Buster asked between gulps of water.

"Dah goil needed to oin her pay 'n we needed to take a quick break" Bugs replied from his spot on the bench. "Two boids wid one stone, you know?"

"Or two bucks with one ball" Buster joked.

"Save dah jokes fer dah experts, kid"

"Yes, sir"

Over on the Monstars side, Swackhammer was laying into his boys. Particularly about why they had not grabbed Michael's talent whilst 'talent searching'.

"Why didn't you take his skills?" He yelled at them.

The monstars cowered before their boss despite him currently being half their size-in some of their cases.

"He don't play basketball anymore, Boss" Bupkus said.

"Yeah, he said he plays baseball now" Bang added.

"Well he looks like a basketball player to me" Swackhammer snorted chewing on the end of his cigar. "I don't care what these folks or toons do to you; W_in. This. Game_!"

"Yeah, but…how?" Blanko asked.

Swackhammer grabbed Blanko by the ring of his shirt and pulled him down so he was eye-level with the nerdluck.

"_Crush 'em_!"

**\/\/**

_Sorry if dat ain't enough fer yahs, folks. I tink I may have overdone it wid dah encouragement whacks._

_Peace out 'til next toime._


	12. 12th Dunk

_Disclaimer's on chapter 1_

**/\/\**

When the Swackhammer told the Monstars to 'crush them', they followed his order to the letter. Within two minutes of the final quarter, the Toon Squad had made numerous changes to the team as the Monstars threw away the rulebook and began knocking down every toon in sight until all that was left were Michael, Daffy and the long eared, unrelated Bunnys.

It did not mean they were going to stop there. In a feat only a toon of his size could accomplish, Pound had somehow managed to scaled the tower holding the Toon Squad's hoop up and was now perched on top of the backboard almost like a cat waiting for the right moment to pounce on an unsuspecting tan sable directly below him.

While Lola might not have noticed, someone else did. Having only came back off the bench, hoping for a quick rest while Foghorn covered his spot which lasted all of five seconds, Bugs was taking into account the Monstars and what, ahem, _tricks_ would be best suited per each ultra, im-bes-lick maroon when he noticed they were one short.

For a second, the jack rabbit had thought the oversized dumb-pling had dashed off for a quick toilet break-thank god he was not a janitor here. It was only when he turned to look at Lola, hoping she might know what had happened to the lard ball, did he find the five hundred pounder about to springboard off the backboard and belly flop the poor doe.

"Lola! Heads up!" Bugs warned as he ran towards her.

Hearing his words, if a little confused by them, Lola looked above her seeing nothing but an empty roof. Looking over her shoulder towards the hoop, the sable's eyes went wide when she saw what Bugs was yelling about. She could not move an inch as she watched Pound clumsily launch himself of the backboard towards her and could only vaguely hear someone yelling for her to move.

The next thing she knew, someone had shoved her out of the nerdlucks path and was sent tumbling ears over tail as the sound of Pound crashing to the ground vibrated through her ears. Finally coming to a stop, Lola quickly looked over to where Pound had landed a fear welling up inside her as the entire stadium went quiet as well as the lack of a certain grey jack rabbit.

"Bugs..." She croaked as if the event had robbed her of her voice before springing to her feet as the reality of the situation set in. "BUGS!"

"This your man?" Pound chuckled as he stood up to admire his handiwork. The smile left his face when, instead of seeing a pancaked rabbit, a hole had been made just big enough for a rabbit to escape through. But where was he now?

As if in answer to the question on everybody's lips, a woodcutter's saw appeared not far from the hole and began cutting through the floor around Pound. The orange Monstar realised too late what was about to happen to him as the saw finished its circular path and the whole piece seemed to flip several times. When it stopped, Only Pound's head was seen through the rabbit hole in the middle while standing beside him, with a hammer as big as himself leaning against one arm, was the legend in two dimensions-

"It's actually just dis one, but no one's keepin tabs here, folks" Bugs interjected.

-and sporting a frown unseen since his appearances on Tiny Toon Adventures himself.

"Now, I ain't fussed when you gives those maroons I work with a lump or two-they've lost count, yah see. But try to hurt someone who not only isn't used to this sort of foul play, but is also my girlfriend, then I've only got seven words for you" The jack rabbit leaned down to near eye level with Pound. "Of course, you realise this means war"

"Mommy!" Was all Pound managed to squeak before the giant hammer was slammed against his head sending him all the way to the Looney Tune version of China on the other side of the cartoon globe.

Dusting his hands as the crowds went wild, Bugs barely had time to turn around before he was engulfed in a pair of tanned arms he was becoming very familiar with.

"You're okay!" Lola practically squealed as she held him against her as if verifying she was not dreaming.

"I'm okay? What about you? Are you okay?" Bugs asked pulling out of Lola's grasp and holding her at arm's length to see if she was injured in any way when he shoved her.

Lola's reply was to wrap her arms around Bugs neck as she kissed him as hard as possible. If she was not already in love with him, this would have synched it.

"I am now that I know you're fine" She told him after coming up for air as she hugged him tightly not realising her words were almost enough for her love to die a happy rabbit.

While the two older rabbits were being intimate on a level suitable for this fic's rating, the two younger ones were in a heated discussion of their own.

"They're breaking the rules!"

"Technically, so are we"

"You want to win this, Blue-ears?"

"As much as every other toon here"

"Then let's bring out our big guns!"

"You don't mean…"

"You bet your handsome little cottontail I am"

The two rabbits broke from their two person huddle and went their separate ways apparently to commence whatever plan their devious minds had come up with.

"Excuse me, sir, but I need to borrow Lola for a moment" Babs said waiting for the two rabbits to untangle from each other before whisking the tan sable away before anything else could be said. "How good are you at spin-changing?"

"Ummm, what?" Lola asked intelligently.

Seeing as Lola obviously had no clue about the art of spin changing, Babs grabbed hold of Lola's shoulder and spun her so that she became a blur. When she stopped the tan sables' spin, Lola was kitted out in a school skirt and shirt with the sleeves rolled past her elbows and had her ears in a braid with a little blue bow to complete the look.

"What's the big idea?" Lola asked as she admired her new look.

"Just go with the flow" Babs told her now sporting her own schoolgirl look, looking so much like a smaller, pinker version of Lola that they could have been sisters, and running over to the Monstars the way a fan would when they saw their idol whipping out a notepad and a pen followed closely by Shirley and Fifi who were also dressed like schoolgirls.

Figuring that this was just a small part in a larger ploy concocted by the younger rabbit couple, Lola just followed Babs lead.

While the girls were keeping the remaining Monstars occupied, Buster, Plucky and Hampton were helping Montana Max direct his forklift to the corner of the court which carried a huge box with the word danger written on in bold black letters.

"What we're doing shouldn't happen to a toon, you know" Hampton told them.

"Since when have those guys been known as toons, Ham-brain?" Plucky countered giving Montana the thumbs up when the crate was safely on the ground. "We ready yet, Buster?"

Checking up on the girls, Buster saw they had managed to place the bunny ears on the four gullible Monstars.

"We're good to go!" Buster declared grabbing a crowbar and opening the front of the crate quickly darting off as the whole side fell away from the crate.

Hearing the noise, the Monstars turned as one towards the now opened crate unaware of both their new headdresses nor the pain and fear they were about to experience.

"Oooooh! Look at the cute little fuzzy-wuzzy heads!" Came a voice from inside the crate that sent practically every toon to evacuate the stadium.

"Elmyra? Really?" Bugs asked the two rabbits as the girl in question rushed over to the Monstars and managed to wrap her arms around all four of them somehow and give them a rib crushing hug.

"We just couldn't help ourselves" said Babs and Buster Bunny, no relation-for not much longer possibly, as the two grinned innocently at their mentor.

**\/\/**

_Review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


	13. Final Dunk

_Disclaimer on chapter 1_

**/\/\**

Because of the Monstars heavy offensive was aimed at the players rather than scoring points, the score was unchanged at 56-60. The downside being that there was only a few minutes left on the clock and the Monstars had gone from savage offense to brick wall defence making it utterly impossible for the Toon Squad to score any more points without risk of becoming injured themselves.

But the Monstars were not dealing with _normal_ NBA players.

"Are you sure thisth thing isth going to work?" Daffy asked sounding nervous.

"You guys taught us this stuff, don't you have faith in us?" Buster asked the mallard.

"Only if _I'm _not part of it!" The mallard replied before Marvin blew the whistle recommencing play.

The moment the mallard was given the ball, Buster pulled the lever and launched Daffy from the catapult towards the opponent's hoop. While Daffy struck the backboard with enough force he became a puddle of black and orange ink on it, with his beak flying off into the crowd, the basketball ricocheted off the hoop struck the overhead display and sunk through the hoop gaining the Toon Squad three more points.

"Eh, nice work, Daffy" Bugs complimented the mallard.

Daffy's only response was to stomp passed him towards Buster and hold up a sign with the words '**You're despicable!**' written in thick red paint before marching off to find his beak.

"You know, I actually like him this way. He's quieter" Lola admitted watching the mallard walk away before looking at the overhead scoreboard which read 59-60 as well as 00:10 on the timer. "Do you think we have enough time?"

"There's still time on the clock" Michael told her calling a quick timeout for a last second huddle.

"Alright now listen up. We're on defence so we need to get the ball off of them as quick as possible" Michael told them once Daffy had returned. "If you can get me the ball, I'll handle the rest"

"You jus' focus on scoring, Mike. We'll take care of the rest" Bugs assured Michael before pushing him out of the huddle. "Okay you maroons, this is it. All or nothing"

"What'sth the plan, Long-earsth?" Daffy asked.

"You 'n me, Featherhead, will relieve them oversized pipsqueaks of the ball 'n keep it that way; Buster, Lola, you two support Mike seeing as yer the closest tah keeping up with him" Bugs lined out. "Any questions?"

There was no need for him to ask that. Despite being rivals, whenever the jack rabbit had a plan, it was better to follow it. Unless, of course, it lead to several characters getting their Technicolor behinds served to them on a silver platter by yours truly.

"Let's do it" Buster said with finality getting a nod from the other two.

**/\\/\**

"It'sth gut-check time!" Daffy declared donning a football helmet and revving up his webbed feet for his assault.

The moment Marvin blew the whistle, the black mallard shot off like a missile into Pound who had just received the ball from Bang.

0:09

"I'll take that" Buster claimed picking up the ball and dribbling it towards the hoop with Bupkus and Nawt coming at him with Blanko blocking him off.

0:08

With a skilled pass from behind his back, Buster tossed the ball over to Bugs who then passed it to Lola.

0:07

The tan sable suddenly found herself blocked by a wall of green and orange as Pound and Bang cut her off leaving her to pass to Daffy who was the only one open.

0:06

Unfortunately, Bupkus had moved in to intercept the ball intentionally for the mallard only being prevented by the ears of one Bugs Bunny who threw it back to Buster.

0:05

Catching the ball, Buster quickly tricked his way out of Blanko's excessively long reach before passing the ball to Michael.

0:04

Already up to speed before the ball came to his hands, Michael took to the air becoming the legendary Air-Jordan he was known as. Especially after using Pound as a stepping stone as he dove at him

0:03

In an attempt to stop him, Bupkus and Bang both jumped at him managing to snag his legs slowing down the star's progress to the goal.

0:02

All seemed lost. It was all over unless Michael could stretch his arms-hold the phone! This is Looney Tune Land!

0:01

None of the Monstars could believe what they were seeing when Michael's arm began to stretch towards the hoop, ball still in hand, to sink the ball into the net scoring the crucial two points the Toon Squad needed.

0:00

61-60

The game was over, the toons had won!

**\/\\/**

It was hard to imagine that the stadium, so packed and loud, could become so desolate and quiet in the aftermath of their victory. Sitting on the empty team bleachers, Buster idly spun a basketball between his hands as he looked back on their celebration.

After all the hugging and cheering and kissing- for those in relationships, at least- the Monstars reluctantly gave back the skills they had stolen from the NBA players- not without telling their boss that they quit first.

After that, Michael had to leave them, having to head back to the real world for the baseball game he would have missed had the now reformed nerdlucks not offered him a lift to the game.

"You know, there's a real cute cheerleader curious as tah why you ain't celebratin with her" Bugs commented surprising the buck as he sat down beside him.

"Ah…well, sir…it's just that…" Buster did not know how to continue, how to express that he wanted to get back into the business that had made him the legend he could have been were he to stick to it once graduating.

Bugs could not help but smile. When he had first met him in the gym a week ago, you could have sworn they were actually related the way the blue buck kept his cool while he went mush over a cute tan sable. Now, it seemed that the tables had finally reset themselves with him being the rabbit three steps ahead of anyone.

"Listen, Buster, I want to thank you again fer all yer help over the past week- 'n I'm meaning fer more than just the game" He added knowing he would not have gotten Lola any other way, as well as giving him the idea that helped the toons fight back against the Monstars.

"Hey, you know me: always willing to help someone out" Buster said recalling all of their escapades on and off camera.

"Which is why I hope ye'll help me again. See, I'm kinda getting stretched here wit being principle and a teacher. Now that I got me a steady goilfriend, I'm hoping tah find someone who'll takeover my teaching job so that I gots room fer Lola outside of seeing her before 'n after I go tah bed" Bugs explained. "Tink you can help me out?"

It took a minute for Buster to get over the shock of realising that he had just been offered a job at the one place where his career kicked off. Finally recovered, the blue buck clasped hold of his mentor's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Thank you, Sir! I won't let you down!" Buster promised him before leaving to find Babs and tell her the good news.

"Yup, he's still got much to learn" Bugs chuckled standing up himself about to follow the blue buck out when he realised someone was blocking his way.

"Leaving so soon?" Lola asked smiling softly at him.

"I was actually hopin tah find you 'n see if you wanted to go to that party Sam's holding at his place" Bugs replied.

"Well…" Lola began as she stepped up to the jack rabbit and looped her arms round his neck. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to come back to my place. Thought I'd keep the deal we made before the game"

Bugs gulped audibly as his fur gained a light pink tingeas he recalled what she said to him in the changing room before the game. "You mean tha deal where, if we won, you'd let me help you-ahem- _out_ of them clothes your wearing?"

Bugs was unsure how to class the smile Lola was now sporting at his words. He did know that her eyes were silently asking him if he was up to the challenge something he answered by kissing her soundly on the lips wrapping her tight in his arms.

**\/\\/**

Buster had barely left the corridor leading to the stadium when he nearly ran into the pink doe in question who was clearly waiting for him.

"Did you ask him?" Babs asked nervously.

"Babsy, this is Bugs Bunny we're talking about. He practically gave me the job before I could even spit it out that I wanted a job" Buster replied.

"So you got the job?" Babs asked suddenly becoming eager at the possible realisation.

"Come the start of the semester, I'll be taking over the very class he used to teach!" Buster proudly proclaimed earning him a melt-worthy kiss from the pink doe before being dragged back the way he came. "Where are we going?"

"The locker room, blue-boy" Babs replied.

"But there's nothing there?"

"Exactly!" Babs grinned quickening her pace while Buster finally got the hint.

**\/\/**

_**That's all, Folks!**_

**/\/\**

_And that is it from this story. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
